Living in a Lie
by ocfan
Summary: Things aren't what they seem when Lana returns to Smallville...Anti Lana/Anti Clana Reviews Welcome Written for a Friend New Chapter up!
1. She's Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or anything related…just a fan**

Perfect? She wasn't She was just a pink princess that had dead parents and was an expert on lying

_Lana Lang walked into the Talon, half expecting the people of Smallville to be falling at her feet and hugging her but everyone just went on as seemingly normal around her and people kept to their business. It looked different then she remembered but had a feeling that it was going to change since she left, at that moment Chloe rushed in_

"Move it or lose it princess" she said to Lana who suddenly realized that she was in the way of the line

"Chloe!" Lana said with excitement

_Completely ignoring her Chloe placed a rush order on her regular order and moved out of the way to wait for her coffee._

"Chloe…its Lana" she tried again

"I know…your point?" asked Chloe

"I'm back in Smallville and I thought that we could catch up" Lana said

"Yeah, being lied to by a former friend really wasn't on the agenda today" said Chloe grabbing her drink

"What are you talking about?" asked Lana honestly surprised by Chloe's reaction

"Fine" said Chloe taking a sip "blah, blah, poor Lana…dead parents, miserable life…blah, blah"

_Lana looked at Chloe who looked miserable even being in the same room as her_

"Now, if were done riding the misery train in Lanaville, can I go?" asked Chloe

_Lana nodded slightly confused about what was going on as Chloe rushed out the door once again. Suddenly, wanting to sit down Lana made her way to the arm chairs that were placed all wrong her in personal expert opinion_

"Hi Lana" said a voice that sounded somewhat familiar

"Hi…..Whitney?" she said surprised

"Yeah, it's me Whitney" he said as she sat down next to him

"Aren't you…didn't you? Why are you alive?" asked Lana

"I'm not Lana…I'm a ghost" said Whitney

_Lana put her hand on his shoulder, it went right through. Well she wasn't going to be seen talking to herself in public, there was enough strange people in Smallville. She walked out of the Talon and got into her car, Whitney was in the passenger seat. She ignored him as she made her way to the through town._

"Well since you know so much, where is Clark?" asked Lana

"Kent? I don't know" said Whitney

"Whitney you were never a good liar" said Lana as she reached Metropolis

"Not like you Lana, your whole life is a lie. You didn't have the perfect life so you had to make one up" Whitney said as he disappeared from the passenger seat

_Lana thought for a minute, she did have a good life and people that loved her it wasn't a lie or was it?_

**Authors Note: Hope you liked it so far…I will continue hopefully! **


	2. Not What They Seem

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything just a fan**

Lying…sometimes it was easier than the truth and sometimes it was easier to lie to yourself and the world_**. **_

_Lana was staying in a hotel in Metropolis that was conveniently close to the Daily Plant, she would take any chance that she could to see Clark. She walked into the Daily Planet like she owned the place, well when she was married to Lex she almost did._

"Lana, the nightmare continues" said a voice behind her that sounded sickeningly familiar to her

_Lana turned around and was staring straight into the eyes of a person she thought disappeared forever_

"Lex" she said sounding shocked "I thought that you disappeared"

"Yeah, the thing about that is when you have all the power in the world people tend to look for you" said Lex

"What about Clark?" she asked

"What about me?"

_Clark Kent came out into the hallway from his office in the Daily Planet, he looked the same except less brooding and happier_

"Lex!" said Clark giving is friend a hug and ignoring Lana

"Hi Clark, look who showed up" said Lex

"Oh, hi Lana" said Clark

"Clark, I'm so happy to see you. I missed you so much" she said smiling

"Very believable lie Lana, I almost believed you" said Clark laughing

_As Lana stood there shocked, Clark and Lex went Clark's office. _

"I don't believe it" she said out loud

"Believe it Lana, Clark doesn't need you" Whitney said

"Not you again…."Lana said as she made her way out of the Daily Planet

"Why don't you ever bring me any good news?" she said annoyed

"What do you expect me to tell you Lana? That Clark cried and cried for you…that he watched your pathetic break up video a million times while eating gallons of ice cream? Said Whitney

_Lana got out her keys and opened her car door and got inside. Clearly ignoring the Whitney phantom, she pulled out of her parking spot and started driving back to her hotel room shaking her head. Being a former Smallville resident she knew all about things weird and strange but this was beyond weird and strange. Lana arrived at her hotel, she couldn't believe that she of all people was staying in a hotel but what could she do now. Lana dialed her cell phone number as she got her hotel room key out of her wallet._

"Clark Hi! It's Lana" she said

"What, I'm busy" Clark said sounding annoyed

"I was thinking that we could get together and catch up" said Lana

"Can't I'm going out to dinner with Lex and oh yeah my fiancé" said Clark

_Lana's mouth dropped, she felt like she was hit in the stomach with an 18 wheeler, ran over, and then caught in a tornado, and the stomped on by a horse…again. _

"You're…." Lana could barely get the word out "engaged"

"Yeah" said Clark simply "now I have to go"

"Clark, what about me? What about us?" asked Lana holding back tears

"Lana, there is no us…..there never was any us" said Clark "goodbye"

_Lana hung up her phone, and looked around the room, the Whitney's ghost was back and he was sitting in the corner. _

"He's engaged…Clark's engaged and he's friends again with Lex Luthor" said Lana out loud

"Did I forget to tell you that?" asked Whitney "I really need to start writing things down, if I could"

"I hate you" said Lana

"No Lana, they hate you" said Whitney

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!! **


	3. No More Lies

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything…just a Smallville fan**

**Authors Note: Just reminding everyone that this is a fan FICTION and that it is ANTI LANA/CLANA…if you are a fan of Lana or Clana please don't continue..Thank you**

_Lana woke up the next morning it was a cold, wet and rainy day….she wasn't about to go back to the Daily Planet and embarrass herself again, she was better than that! However, she did have some investigating to do, who was Clark's fiancé? Why was Lex alive? And most importantly Why was everyone ignoring her? As she lay there thinking about these questions who should appear but her least favorite phantom, Whitney._

"Go away…" Lana said rolling over

"Don't you want to know who Clark is engaged to?" asked Whitney

"No, yes, no, okay tell me" said Lana

"It's not Lex" said Whitney "It's Chloe"

"WHAT!" said Lana

_Whitney disappeared and left Lana still shocked over the announcement, she couldn't believe it He only loved her as a friend…..or did he? She didn't know what to believe and what was a lie. Now that one question was answered she had to figure out the other two before time ran out…._

"Clark, I need to ask you something" said Lana over her phone

"What?" asked Clark as he kept typing along on his computer at the Daily Planet

"Why are you marrying Chloe? What about everyone else in the world? Like, let's see ME?" asked Lana

"There are other people in the world besides you Lana, and I decided that Chloe was the one all along" Clark said

"You should just marry Lois and dig the knife a little more" said Lana

"I don't know who this Lois is but I have to go" Clark said hanging up

"WHITNEY" screamed Lana

_Whitney appeared looked annoyed and amused all at the same time because he knew what was going on and Lana still didn't know._

"Whitney, please fill me in, give me a clue, something!" said Lana practically begging

"Before you walked in the Talon what was the last thing you remember" he asked

"I think I making my video for Clark and then I got knocked out, I think" she answered

"That's all you can remember?" Whitney asked again

"Yeah, why?" said Lana

"Lana, it was Lex that knocked you out. He didn't die, that was his plan all along" said Whitney

"How come no one remembers me and they treat me like I don't exist?" asked Lana

"Because you don't" said Whitney "The Lana you know is not the real one, you were a mean cheerleader in high school, you hated Chloe for writing stories about how fake you all acted, and you thought that Clark was a freak and Lex was just a millionaire jerk. There is no Lois, there is no Clark and Lana it was all a lie"

_Lana stared at him shocked, and slightly confused_

"If all of that's true than how do I remember you?" asked Lana

"All you know of me is my yearbook picture, I was in the science club" said Whitney

"No, your Whitney Fordman star Football player, you died when you went to war" said Lana

"Nope it was a science experiment gone wrong" said Whitney shaking his head

"That can't be" said Lana

"It is, now that you know…its time for you to go back" said Whitney

"Go back? Where?" asked Lana

_Whitney tapped Lana on the shoulder and suddenly she was transported to a fleabag motel. Looking around Lana noticed her Smallville High yearbook on the dirty nightstand. She opened it up to see a note that she didn't notice before _

Lana,

Don't get caught up in the lies

Whitney

**Thanks for reading…I know the ending was completely random but I liked it because nothing is what it seems in Smallville! **


End file.
